Jeff can't be Caught
After dozens of recent murders have occurred around the neighborhood, I have decided to take matters into my own hands. My name is Reggie Hurbrow, and I am a private detective who is determined to catch this mysterious killer. I have little to on to where this man strikes but he tends to target small children most. And of course, he murders his victims at night, and is nowhere to be seen in the day. So I have taken the liberty of stapling posters around the town offering a salary for witnesses. Hopefully, someone will come forward soon. Day 1 After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, a young boy and his father walked into my office. The father had what looked like a wound from a large knife in his shoulder. And the kid looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What happened little guy?" I asked the boy. He was too terrified to answer. Instead, his father explained everything. "My name is Gary, and this is my son Conner." he told me. Conner was attacked one night by a man with a blank white face and a bright red smile. Once Gary entered the room, the man threw a knife into his shoulder. They would have both died if the police hadn't arrived and chased him off. I gave Gary the promised reward and they left. However, as Conner exited my office, I heard him mumble "Go to sleep". Nobody else came in all day, so I decided to go home. As I entered my house, I almost got a heart attack. A message was on the wall, written in blood "I'll be here soon. - sincerely, Jeff the Killer -P.S. Go to sleep". I couldn't believe it. He was HERE! But how? I checked one of my flyers and I saw that I had included my phone number. So he traced the number to my house, huh? Well I'm ready for a fight! Day 2 I had stayed up all night but Jeff never showed. "Is this part of his plan?" I thought as I drove to the office, "To render me tired so I wouldn't be ready him?". I spent hours just waiting for a witness but no one came. Just as I was leaving, a woman with crutches walked in. She introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Lauren". She explains that as she left the subway, she encountered a man whose face was covered with his hoodie. The man whispered to her, "Go to sleep", and he started to chase Lauren back in the deserted subway. Jeff had cornered her, and she fell onto the tracks and broke her leg. Suddenly, the police arrived and Jeff escaped into the darkness. That gave me enough info to tell me that he uses the subway as his mode of transportation. I gave Lauren her reward and drove home. A new message was on the wall, "You forgot to sleep, Reggie". The lights started to flicker on and off, and I could see him at the end of the hall. With each flicker, he got closer, eventually in my face, smiling. "Oh Reggie. I can't be caught. Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jeff